transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Galen (TF2017)
Galen from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Galen is a member of Nebulos's supreme ruling body, the Council of Peers. Within the Council, he leads the World Watchers as a caretaker of the planet's ten thousand years of peace. Keeping this peace is an obligation Galen holds above all others, even above the love he shares with Llyra. Indeed, it is for this integrity that Llyra loves him. Llyra is the daughter of Lord Zarak, a senior member of the Council of Peers, with whom Galen frequently disagrees. Galen is friends with Duros, the commander of the Council's security force. Both Galen and Duros are committed to peace no matter the cost. This resolve would be tested when the Transformers arrived on their homeworld. History Arc 3 During a meeting of the Council of Peers concerning Fortress Maximus's band of Autobot refugees and their apparent attack on Gort, Galen supported giving them a chance to explain themselves, in opposition to Zarak's paranoid desire to destroy what he saw as a potential threat. Galen's passionate plea for peace convinced the Council to agree, but Zarak still had reservations. Galen was present to see Blurr act as an envoy for the Autobots, and his apparent attack on the Nebulan crowd. This was in actuality a manipulation by Zarak to increase fear of the giant robots. Seemingly convinced of the ill will of the Autobots, Galen went to the Arvassian Range of mountains, to free the weapons of war stored there. With them, Galen led an attack on the Autobots, which made them retreat further into the wilderness. At Koraja, Galen felt guilt at his lack of trust, despite Zarak's admiration. Soon, the Autobots approached the city, showing that they disarmed themselves. When this was not enough, a select few removed their heads, as part of an agreement and to show how dedicated to peace they were. Regardless of Zarak's raving for the Nebulans to destroy the robots, Galen was convinced of their good intentions and did not desire for ten millennia of peace to end. |Ring of Hate| Galen's decision proved unpopular when a Nebulan riot (in reality paid by Grax at the behest of Zarak) protesting the robot presence began in Koraja. When a fight broke out in the middle of the riot, Galen jumped to the rescue, but was punched in the face for his troubles. Troubled by the Nebulans' apparent anger against him, Galen spoke with Fortress Maximus's head, who told him to do whatever was necessary to protect the peace. At another meeting of the Council, Galen again spoke in favor of averting an all-out war, and his side was supported by the appearance of Gort, who clarified that the "attack" on him was an accident. Zarak conceded his point, for the time being. With him, Galen was part of an envoy to the Autobots, hoping to reach a mutual understanding. The next day, the Decepticons arrived on Nebulos, after being summoned by Zarak. Galen witnessed their arrival to Koraja and pleaded with the Autobot heads for assistance. To keep their "deal", a few Nebulans decided to become "Headmasters". Despite Llyra's protests, Galen became the eigth volunteer, the head of Fortress Maximus himself. With their binary bonded abilities, the Autobot Headmasters easily defeated Scorponok and his forces. To alleviate the fear of the Nebulans, the Headmasters revealed their identity as Nebulans. However, Llyra was disappointed that the peaceful man she loved willingly became a weapon of war. |Broken Glass| Soon, Peer Soriza became concerned of the risk involved with the Autobots and led a required delegation to observe the Headmasters on all missions. Galen, a man of law, was forced to accede to her request. Llyra, still cold at Galen, then came with a message from Zarak pleading Galen to save him from the Decepticons. The rescue turned out to be a trap, as Zarak and his cohorts had become Headmasters for the Decepticons. Though both factions were roughly evenly matched, the Decepticons gained the upper hand when they imperiled the Council delegates who had followed Galen's forces to the battlefield. While the Autobots were preoccupied with rescuing the civilians, the Decepticons outflanked them and cut them down with a barrage of laser fire. Worse still, thanks to Mindwipe's hypnotic powers, the Council members were made to believe that Galen and his allies were the villainous ones, while Scorponok's forces had acted altruistically. |Love and Steel| Taken prisoner, Galen and his comrades were then strung up in a macro-restraining harness. As such, Galen had some words with Zarak, informing him that his hunger for power would spell doom for Nebulos. After the destruction of the Nursery, Zarak realized the truth of Galen's words and freed him in a fit of lucidity. Upon rejoining the Autobots, Galen decided for the Autobots to travel to Earth, to answer a distress call from the Autobots there and spare Nebulos of the war. After parting words with Llyra meant to break any remaining mutual feelings, Galen left with the Autobots in the Steelhaven with the Decepticons following. |Brothers in Armor| En route to Earth, Galen helped create the Cerebros component of his binary-bond system with Fortress Maximus and led an initiative to increase Maximus's size and capabilities. On Earth, Galen's primary concern was the distress call, not the safety of the natives, which did not garner him widespread approval. As part of Fortress Maximus, he led an investigation into the former site of the Ark, where he found Spike Witwicky, who was searching for his younger brother, a captive of the Decepticon Ratbat. After Spike berated Fortress for refusing to help his brother, Galen personally spoke with the human, expressing sympathy but refusing responsibility. After the Autobots left, Scorponok and his Decepticons followed the source of the distress call, discovering Spike. After being alerted to the Decepticons' presence, Fortess Maximus followed Scorponok, who was pursuing Spike into a small passage. Due to Maximus's large size, Galen was forced to enter the passageway alone as Cerebros to save Spike from Scorponok and Zarak's wrath. To rescue the human from Zarak, Galen was thrown by Cerebros, and the two Headmasters fought. To distract Galen, Zarak had Scorponok blast the ceiling over Spike, forcing Galen to cover the human from falling rocks. Dying, Galen entrusted Spike with his Headmaster helmet, granting him control of Fortress Maximus. With his new power, Spike, with Fortress Maximus, chased away the Decepticons. In the aftermath, Spike was elected the new leader of Fortress Maximus's Autobots. |Trial by Fire| Trivia *Nolan North voices Galen. Changes *Hosehead, Lug, Muzzle, Nightbeat, Quig, and Siren didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. Gallery Galen_(TF2017).jpg|without armor Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nebulans Category:Autobots Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots